gothamfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Devinthe66
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Salvatore Maroni page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! TheSonofNeptune (talk) 10:48, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Fantastic job on the cast page :D Great! And I haven't gotten around to adding them to every characters page, so if you wanted to add them, feel free! Again, thank you for your wonderful edits! Great work, Devin! Much appreciated Thanks a lot for shifting all those "Lovecraft" and "Cobblepot" episode references across the to correct versions of the titles. It was a big help. Alex Jiskran 12:40, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Do a test on Ben McKenzie's article, then I'll see whether we include them from now on or not. Generally, we don't add Biography sections on Cast and Crew pages, because everything you need to know about them is included in the infobox, but if you do a nice job with McKenzie's I wouldn't see why we wouldn't add it to the manual style from here on out :) I agree. You mind hopping on Gotham chat for a quick minute? I need to talk with you. Adminship Hey Devin! TimeShade just stepped down as b-crat, so he could have more time to focus on his other wikis, but before that, a month or so back we were talking about making you an administrator in the fall, just in time for season 2. But since this wiki is now one admin short, would you be interested now? You have been promoted! I'll make an official announcement in the forums! Also, clear your cache, your name is black now. Links to images Hey Devin! I noticed on the cast pages, you have the unnamed characters linked to pictures. I don't know if you've noticed, but I've been trying to get rid of a ton of unnecessary images, and for unnamed characters, I think they're only relevant enough to list, and that's it. Would you be fine with me getting rid of the pictures you added, for the unnamed characters? Thanks man! I was going to do it, but I'm glad that you saved me the effort. I hope this was fine with you though (hence why I asked). Really appreciate that. In other news, how's it been going for you? We haven't chatted in a while. Also, I just wanted to re-iterate how much I appreciate all the work you've done, you follow all the rules, do flawless work, and I really appreciate it man. Opinions on the new wiki background? Great! Glad you lie it, also, I'm doing pretty great as well! Take your time man, I'm currently cleaning up the wiki before I go on a little hiatus myself. Hey Devin, I went only an image delete spree, and looking at your profile, several of the photos I deleted you decided to use on your profile. I tried to replace them with the same images I uploaded under different file names, and changed the file names of the pictures I had renamed. I hope everything is the same! I tried to remember which ones had been in use on your profile. One month hiatus from Wikia Hey Devin! Just wanted to let you know that I'm taking a one month break from Wikia. As such, I'm leaving you in charge of the wiki while I'm gone, if that's okay. I have noticed that the Jim Gordon article is gone, do you think you can restore, thank you.Galaxie-delta (talk) 14:53, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Infobox update Hey Devin, I made a potential new infobox for the wiki, and wanted to see what you thought of it, and what you thought of potentially updating our wiki infobox, before doing such. Here it is: http://nep.wikia.com/wiki/Bruce_Wayne let me know what you think. Alright, sounds good man. Hey Devin! How's everything been going? Do you know the next time you'll be free for chat? I need to discuss some things with you. Thanks man. Hey Devin, I was just wondering what you were planning on doing with the snips you uploaded? Ah, figured as much. I forgot whether I had shown you the new portals for s2, so I thought you might be potentially uploading them for that. Hey Devin! Just wanted to know what you would think of a potential user image policy along the lines of this. I think it'd be a good way for people to better keep track of the personal images they upload. Any thoughts on it? Great! And about the User masthead, well basically, you just have to make it the right dimensions, which you can find here: http://gotham.wikia.com/wiki/File%3AUser_masthead.png Then, you copy the user masthead css, into the MediaWiki:Wikia.css, which can be seen here: http://gotham.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Wikia.css Hey man, you ready for tomorrow? I'm so pumped! I'm in chat if you want to chat while the ep is airing! Free for chat? I'm in chat if you want to discuss the ep while it's airing. Other Notable Roles No kidding you don't have this section that's why I added it. A whole morning's work unceremoniously rolled back as if it were spam or vandalism. And why? Because you LIKE having over 900 pages that are mostly devoid of interesting content? Yeeeeaaaahhhh...I don't think I will be discussing anything further with you. I'll leave you to treasure your gripping articles like Bob's wife and not waste my time. OGRastamon (talk) 21:53, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Biography sections for cast/crew So actually, User:OGRastamon reminded me of that suggestion you had for biography sections for cast/crew. I do in fact think that the cast/crew pages should have more information about that cast or crew member, (just not the way he did it). What would you think of doing so? :Yeah, I totally agree man. We just need to find the best way to do it, like we've said in the past. Hey Devin could you come to chat? 1,000 articles So with the recent cast pages you created, we officially hit 1,000 articles here..... Wooooo! The wiki couldn't have done it without you man! Help Your fellow Admin bro is being a butt and won't unlock or at least update the Season 2 template. Pls help. —'Super Saiyan 7 Somebody' | talk | 20:51, March 10, 2016 (UTC) Silly additions KidfromSpace3 needs a warning or more. Alex Jiskran 02:21, March 25, 2016 (UTC) Van Dahl-related Can you help create the pages for Elijah Van Dahl, Grace Van Dahl, Charles Van Dahl, and Sasha Van Dahl? --Rtkat3 (talk) 01:39, March 29, 2016 (UTC) Season Two template-related Thanks for adding the confirmed episodes to the Season Two template. Once the remaining episodes for this season are announced, they will be added to the template as well. --Rtkat3 (talk) 01:48, April 12, 2016 (UTC) Unlocking pages Hi is it okay if you can unlock the pages Jerome Valeska and Edward Nygma because I would like to edit them (especially Ed's page as it needs updating to his biography). NathanJohnson (talk) 13:07, April 16, 2016 (UTC) :Thank you. NathanJohnson (talk) 22:31, April 16, 2016 (UTC) No Problem! - The Unoman Just finished up the Edward Nygma page!, how'd i do?! - Unoman Heyy Devin, is it possible if you guys can now add a Alter Ego thing for characters?, since we are going to get masked criminals and all, i think it'll be good. -- The Unoman